Reality Check
by xElectronicLuvr
Summary: Rose Wilson was expected to continue Slade's legacy, but what if she instead chose her own path of life and love? Will her past and hidden secrets stop her from pursuing it? Warning: Mature Themes.


**A/N: Hey everybody, it's ElectronicLuvr. I decided to write about a really uncommon ship between Ravager and Geo-force. I thought it would be a perfect twist from the normal as everybody knew what happened between Slade and Terra from both the TV show and comics. I am still new to this, so I hope you bear with me and give this a chance. Reviews are always welcomed. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters portrayed in this story.**

 **Chapter 1: Rose's Story**

 _"_ _Rose, Go! I'll cover for you. I'll convince Wintergreen to stall dad for the night."_

 _"_ _Grant… I'm not so sure about tonight. Remember of how close I was of getting caught?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I remember, but that didn't stop you the other millions of times you decided to sneak off."_

 _"_ _Hey! That was different… I mean I was so sure to go lots of times, but tonight I guess I realized I have to change."_

 _"_ _Don't tell me you've gotten soft Rose. I know you, this was your type of scene what's so different now?"_

 _"_ _Nothing… Nevermind that, I'll see you in a few hours when I get home. Love you Grant and don't forget to tell Jericho what's the plan for tonight. I don't want any close calls like last time."_

 _"_ _Will do sis, love you too. See you later."_

Grant watched from his bedroom as Rose goes off for the millionth time. Every time he blinks, she gets farther and farther away until she reached the end of the street and disappeared into a rundown creepy ally.

"Oh, what are siblings for." Grant chuckled.

As Rose approached down the dark ally, the pounding music echoed throughout the walkway. The vibrant lights shined from the building. Rose had second guesses of entering the energetic environment. Her body and feet couldn't help but follow the pumping rhythm and blinding radiance.

 _"_ _ID please."_ The bulky bouncer requested.

 _"_ _Greg, it's me!"_ I exclaimed.

 _"_ _Ma'am, what are you talking about. Show me you-"_

 _He paused for a second and looked at me like he saw a ghost."_ Then he replied…

 _"_ _Rose! Oh my god, it's you! Sorry I didn't recognize you earlier."_

 _"_ _Nice to see you too Greg."_ I smirked.

 _How have you been kiddo?"_ Greg asked.

 _"_ _I've been good, just decided to get myself back out there. I haven't missed anything big have I?"_

 _"_ _Eh, just the same old, same old. The party hasn't been the same without you after-"_

 _"_ _Yeah Greg, I know I get the memo. You don't have to bring it up. Apparently the whole part of Jump City has heard what happened."_

 _"_ _Correction, ALMOST happened. Besides you didn't get caught now did you?"_

 _"_ _No, but it was close."_

 _"_ _But nothing, you didn't get caught. That's what counts the most. All you gotta do is lay low from now on."_

 _"_ _I guess you're right."_

 _"_ _Of course I'm right, now go while the night is still young and dance away. I don't want to take up anymore of your time."_

 _"_ _Thanks Greg, nice seeing you again."_

 _"_ _Sure thing kiddo."_

As I was let through the gates, the atmosphere reeled me in. My body moved to the beat and I felt high on ecstasy. The crowd cheered as I entered, welcoming me since my last hiatus. There were many drinks to come as I already downed my fourth one. Narcotics were passed around while I inhaled my round. I felt as if nothing could stop me tonight. I felt invincible as my body craved for more intensity. I know this was a habit I should get rid of, but tonight I didn't care. I just want to party it away and escape my reality from following my father Slade's steps. Fuck the world and fuck everything else. I was Rose fucking Wilson. Tonight was my night to feel alive. I danced until a familiar voice called out to me.

 _"_ _Hey there Rosie, long time no see."_

 _I turn around and was stopped dead in my tracks._

 _"_ _Red X?"_ I gasped.

 _"_ _No need to pretend not to know my real identity sweetcheeks."_ He remarked.

 _"_ _Jason Todd, got tired of robbing museums and top secret vaults?"_

 _"_ _You could say that. I see you got tired of ditching and came back to the scene."_ He grinned.

 _"_ _Just wanted to pick up where I left off."_ I answered.

 _"_ _I knew you couldn't stay away, this was basically your life."_

 _"_ _Keyword Todd, was."_ I exclaimed.

 _"_ _Same difference Rosie. With that being said, maybe we could pick up where we left off."_ He suggested as he held out his hand.

I thought about it and memories started to flood back with us. I remembered us being a couple and just breaking about every law in the book together. We were high as kites most of the time and did nothing else but screw each other every chance we could get. Eventually, the same old routine just bore me. He was a great catch at first, but wasn't boyfriend material to keep me around. To add, he wasn't a one man woman. He was always stringing other bitches along when I wasn't there. Despite the rough aftermath, I still remember the good times Jason and I had together so I decided to smile and reply, _"Gladly"_ as I took his hand while closing the gap between him and I. I sprung to the beat of the melody of a song blasting through the room.

The Right Song - Tiesto ft. Natalie La Rose

Feel it in my bones

This anticipation

See him through the smoke

So hard to be patient

There is a clock in mind

We running out of time

Killing it goes so easily

I want to feel him breathe

I want his hands on me

You know there's just one thing I need

You know there's just one thing I need

You know there's just one thing I need

You know there's just one thing I need

Just one thing I need, I need, I need, I need

Alright, come on, lift me with the right song

I've been waiting for it all night, baby

Before they turn the lights on, yeah

Come on, lift me with the right song

Run that bass, run that bass

Through my veins

Come and take me away, take me away

Alright, come on, lift me with the right song

Come on, lift me with the right song

At the end of the song, with my arms around his neck and his hands around my waist. Jason looked back into my gray eyes and took a moment to say, "You know Rosie, I miss this. I miss us." He leaned closer and closed the gap between us. I thought of pushing him away, but instead I melted into the kiss. Everyone in the room disappeared and the music dimmed. All I could see was just the two of us in the moment.

 **A/N: End of chapter one, Geo-force will soon make an appearance in other chapters. A little insight of how Rose's life was before to anyone who was confused. Thank you for reading and I hope you stay tuned and review! ~ElectronicLuvr**


End file.
